In a rare occasion, A miracle happens
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: Hijikata finished his job on killing Mitsuba's fiance and his men, with the help of the Shinsengumi. He went to the hospital and thought that she is going to die for good... But then, a miracle did happen to her... What could it be?


**A/N: Hello everyone and this is my second Gintama fanfic and my first real one shot. In this fan fic... I really want to write about how Mitsuba survived and conquered her disease by a miracle. I wanna write about the Mitsuba arc, in which I can feel that its painful and really wants to make me cry about it. I watched it in the anime, and it really wanna shed in tears a lot that she died. I really want to see her alive.. So, I wrote this.**

 **It's really painful, but I wanna try a "happy" HijiMitsu pair, which is one of my fave pairs.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama. It belongs to the great Gorilla author, Sorachi sensei.**

* * *

 _ **In a rare occasion, a miracle happens**_

Hijikata Toshirou, the Vice commander of the Shinsengumi is at the warehouse, to stop a man... Who seems to be Mitsuba Okita's fiance and a supporter of the Joui rebels, shipping imported weapons for them. He is now going to stealth and is now going to kill the man, who is just using her and even that sadist, First commander of the Shinsengumi and her little brother, Okita Sougo. Now, he is now pointing his sword at the man, who really wants to be his friend. But to Hijikata, he is just using her and it makes him in a dark rage. Now, he is now going to fight against his men.

It took him alot of time to kill that man and his men, even the Shinsengumi did help him. Now, bloody, tired, sweaty and such. Hijikata is now walking weakly and huffing, just to go to the hospital, in which he wants to tell her that... He really loves her, even if he rejected her, just for her own sake to be happy and have a normal life. But deep in his heart, he loved her so much. Now, he is wondering that Sougo will really kill him, because he didn't visit her... Then again, he is doing this for her. He is now leaning in the cargo box, as he got a cigarette stick, lights up with his lighter and puffed. He is now sitting down to the cold and rainy concrete floor.

 _'I hope that I still make it, without pissing Sougo off...'_ He thought about it. But, he is now shaking his head, while looking down, as he looks at the trail of blood that he left on the floor. He felt that he is still Baragaki or called, Thorny. _"...Then again, that bastard sadist has the right to get mad at me and kill me. I left her behind... Damn it! If only I have the guts to tell her how I feel, then again, Sougo will have more of a feeling to kill me.'_

Now, he is now looking at a Shinsengumi car, with Sagaru Yamazaki, the investigator is now waiting for him to come, since he came back to pick him up and go the hospital. Everyone then left, except him... To see Mitsuba, one last time.

"Vice Chief, we have to be on a hurry." Yamazaki requested, who is now in the steering wheel, in which Hijikata nodded and then opens up the passenger door and sits there. Now, they now heading to the

 _'This is my one last chance to tell her how I feel.'_ Hijikata is now looking at the passenger window

* * *

 _ **Great Edo Hospital**_

Now, Okita Sougo is now holding his sister's dying hand and muttered that he is a useless little brother that is blinded, for the sake of her happiness. But, she is just happy that he is now stronger than ever, protecting everyone that he cherished the most. Everyone in the Shinsengumi is now looking at that sadness of the sadist that even Kondo Isao, the chief, the main man of Shinsengumi and knows Mitsuba very felt that indescribable pain deep inside his heart. Him, Sougo and Hijikata have known her for a long time.

Now, Yamazaki and Hijikata are now there, arriving at the hospital to see Mitsuba one more time, as they saw the sliver haired samurai known as Sakata Gintoki is going to leave, since he felt that he is nothing to do with this and already did help Sougo, to become friends with his sister. Now, he spotted the Afro Yamazaki and a bloody and torned Hijikata, who is now just looking at his with his metallic blue eyes.

"Oi... Hijikata-kun, you seem to be getting roughed up like in a boxing match, no holds barred." Gintoki replied, as he is just picking his nose. Hijikata really wanted to asked where Mitsuba is, but the permed Samurai knew who Hijikata really want to visit with.

"You should see her, really." He added, as he saw the dirt of his nose in his pinkie and blows it away.

"Well..I-I..." Hijikata is now feeling guilty of what he has done for her in the past and hurts Sougo, to the point that he hated him with passion and wants to kill him. Not as a Sadist though. He then, huffed and lower his head, which Yamazaki is just assisting him, "...I have no one to visit here... Just... Passing by to see, if everyone in the Shinsengumi is here."

 _'Vice chief... Stop lying and just go there, to see Mitsuba-san.'_ Yamazaki thought, as he is just shocked of Hijikata's choice of words... Who can blame him though.

Gintoki felt so extremely bored, as he is now looking at Hijikata with his dead fish Crimson eyes to him... Then, he then passed him by. Now, he stops and said with his own words of wisdom, "You know, Hijikata-kun... If I were you, I shouldn't lie to myself and tell her, what you really feel...*sighed and then continued* Man, you are a stubborn ass if you don't listen to me, despite you really don't listen to me alot and tend to quarrel with me. Talk to her, when she is alive, one last time... Don't wait that she is dead and tell how you feel, you will really regret it for the rest of your life... See you... Mayora." Then, he left with a chuckling Hijikata as he muttered that he is a lazy bum permed moron after all.

"Vice chief?" Yamazaki asked, seeing that the Demon Vice Commander is just chuckling at Gintoki's words of wisdom.

 _'That samurai... Anyway, I'll see what I can do, sugar junkie.'_ He thought, as they are heading towards to where the Shinsengumi is standing.

Now, Kondo is now seeing a wounded Hijikata and Yamazaki, as he is shocked that he expected that he won't come.

"Toshi!... You have to see -" But, he was cut off by Hijikata, as he knew that he'll visit Mitsuba.

"I know Kondo-san... I know." Hijikata knew it already, as Yamazaki is now with the other Shinsengumi members. Kondo is now smiling with joy that even Hijikata is visiting his one true love.

Now, Hijikata is now inside, seeing Sougo, holding his sisters pale hand, as he looks at Hijikata with full of hate that he only comes that... She is dying and is ready to see the light, which is heaven. The sweat of the Mayonnaise lover, makes the wounds sting for a bit, as he did saw Sougo, in anger.

"The nerve of you coming here you bastard." Before the sadist will do things in his way... Mitsuba's soft and kind voice is now calming him down.

"It's Ok Sou-chan... It's Ok... Let him talk to me."

Sougo then let go of her hand and said with a calm and protective tone, "Alright, Aneue. I'll be with the others... If this insensitive dog food lover is doing something that I don't like... I'm sorry, but I will kill him in my own hands..." He stood up and gives Hijikata, a very deadly glare that means he shouldn't mess this up and went to Kondo and the others.

Now, Hijikata went to her, as he felt that his heart is shattered to a thousand pieces, seeing her that she is dying. Now, he is kneeling in one knee and holds her pale, soft hand to his, bloody hands.

"Toshirou-san... Is that you...Toshirou-san?..." Mitsuba asked weakly, as she is now looking at him, making Hijikata felt even more guilty of his actions in the past, for leaving her... Then again, it's for her sake.

"Yeah..." He replied. Now, he gulped as he felt that he wants to cry. He then muttered weakly that only her can hear it, "I'm...Sorry..." This makes the Okita older sibling confused, as her crimson eyes are now wanting answers.

"Huh?...Why apologize Toshirou-san?" She asked.

"I... Was insensitive of what do you feel... I didn't take consideration about it... I am a bastard after all..." Now, he is lowering his head with tears in his eyes, feeling extremely guilty about it. He didn't care about the wounds that he got, as it is stingy. "...I...Love you...so much..." He muttered those words, extremely weak that he felt that he didn't deserve it. Then, Mitsuba did hear it, as she smiled... That warm smile.

"...Toshirou-san... I already feel that you cared for me." She stated softly, smiling warmly, making Hijikata look at her with his eyes widen, though tears are pouring in.

"I knew that you are doing this... All for me... You even want to understand Sou-chan, even if you two don't really get along -" Before she can continue, Mitsuba then coughs up hard, as she now covering her mouth pouring blood, though with tears in her eyes, indicating tears of joy... Since even one last time, Hijikata is using his strength to see her. He is now shocked, wanted to help her. But, she is now looking at him... Still crying with blood pouring in her hand..

"I...Loved you...So much that... I was waiting for you to say it... But, it's sad that... We can't spend our lives together..." She then stopped, while having that warm smile still, making Hijikata has his right cheek in her hand, as he wants to feel her for one more time... Now, she is now saying this last parting words.

"Toshirou-san...Please... Take... Care of Sou-chan... Look after him... For me..." After that, her hand is now at limp, making the demon is now shocking that her pulse maybe stopped.

Then in a quick second, Sougo entered the room and went to his sister side, rattled that she is now dead... In which she has using her last remaining strength, to bond with her brother. Then, slowly, Hijikata let go of her limp hand, stood up and then turned his back to go through that door, to have their moment one last time.

* * *

 _ **Next week, Shinsengumi HQ**_

Hijikata is now in his room, as he is just eating that extra spicy Senbei, giving to her that she left it in the HQ. Now, he sitting up, holding that basket as he is now starting to eat. It was extremely spicy that, he is now crying... After all, it's her favorite.

"Spicy...Too Spicy." He muttered, while chewing it and didn't care of the spicy flavor, "Damn it... It's too spicy that I'm crying like hell."

Then again, he is in pain that, he will never see her again... But, suddenly... Yamazaki opened the door violently, as he is now giving him the big news and shouts.

"VICE CHIEF, BIG NEWS!"

"I'm not in the mood Yamazaki..." Hijikata felt annoyed, as he is just keeps on eating the Senbei, swallowing up those sobs, "...Spicy indeed."

"Please!... I saw someone going to the HQ like -" Then, Yamazaki backs off out of fear, and is now leaning against the wall, flailing his arms in air, seeing Hijikata drawing his sword and points it close to him, threaten him with an icy tone.

"I told you... I'm not on the mood... If you don't understand what I mean... You shall commit sepukku immediately..."

Yamazaki did finally convince him that, a woman is there to visit him... Who could that be? Hijikata then lowered his sword and puts it back to the sheath.

Then, he heard some shouts of a cheerful Kondo and... Sougo? Now, he saw that he felt that It's way impossible to happen.

"...I feel soooooooo happy that, you're alive by a miracle... Mitsuba-dono!"

His eyes extremely widen that, he saw... Mitsuba, who is now giggling and smiling at the two. _'No way! It is confirmed that she is going to die... How?! How?! Is this a miracle?!'_

"Toshi! What is that long look of yours that you see a ghost?!" Kondo then goes to him, to lighten things up. Sougo is now protecting his sister from him, since he still wants to kill him... Like a sadist that he can be.

"I'm so glad that you won't leave me ever again, Aneue!" Sougo then clinging at her, making her petting his head. Then, she saw him, frozen in shock as she giggled.

"Toshirou-san..." She waved at him with that warm smile again, making Sougo giving him a cold stare, "Calm down Sou-chan. He won't do anything to him." Then, he calmed down.

"Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mit...Suba?..." Hijikata then looks at her afar, making Yamazaki went to them. Now, he is now on his knees.

"You're expecting me gone?" She asked him playfully, making him dumbfounded. She then told Sougo to let her go, as he did and keeps an eye on him, since he never trusted him... Ever. Now, she kneels down and cupped his cheek, "Now, the doctors then confirmed that I was dead... But, they were shocked that I'm still breathing and no longer having the disease, as if a miracle happen." Now, he is now shocked than ever that... A miracle did this to her.

Now, he stood up and she then... Hugged him, making Sougo having that bazooka in him, targeting Hijikata as always afar.

"Now, we can spend time together." She felt too happy that, she can finally live a normal life and seeing the man that she loved the most.

Then, Hijikata hugged her and then... Smiled, "I'm glad that you are alive... Mitsuba."

 _'Do anything funny or stupid to Aneue, I will shoot you continuously until you become dog shit like your dog food... Hijikata-san.'_ Sougo thought, while having that sadistic grin hidden.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, I really want a good and happy one for them... Like I said. Well I might write a KatsuMatsu, GinTobi (Gintoki and Sacchan (Sorry, GinTsu fans. As much as I love Tsukki, their chemistry is not for me.), ShinKagu, and ShinRa (Shinpachi and Kirara (Cute Megane pairs)... Well, I hope that I pull this off, since I'm a bit OOC of Hijikata. Hope that you like this one shot guys.**


End file.
